Soledad
by MeyKilmister
Summary: La vida familiar a veces agobia a Magnus y a Alec, que deciden irse a pasar una semana fuera, a un lugar paradisíaco...


Aquel día, cuando se despertó, Magnus notaba que había algo raro en el ambiente, Alec no estaba durmiendo a su lado y ninguno de sus hijos estaba llorando, algo que solía ocurrir todos los días a todas horas y por cualquier motivo, por lo que decidió levantarse a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

El pasillo estaba en silencio, las puertas de las habitaciones de Max y de Raphael estaban cerradas, pero las abrió con magia, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertarlos, ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cuartos. Magnus arrugó la nariz y entonces Presidente Miau pasó por delante de él y le pisó la cola, el animal dejó escapar un maullido quedo y Magnus se agachó para recogerlo. Acariciando al gato, fue a la cocina, pero allí tampoco había nadie.

-¿Alec? -Preguntó al final. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Magnus, pero una risa infantil le hizo girar la cabeza hasta la puerta que conducía al salón, y entonces, escondidos detrás del sofá, vio tres figuras agazapadas. -¿Dónde está mi arándano favorito? -Preguntó fingiendo preocupación y dejando a Presidente a Miau en el suelo. En cuanto el gato tocó el suelo, corrió hacía el sofá, en donde unas pequeñas manos intentaron agarrarlo. -Vaya, parece que estoy solo en casa, que bien, justo hoy que había pensado abrir un portal hacía Disneyland, no hay nadie que quiera venir conmigo.

-¡Papi, papi! -las dos voces de sus hijos salieron de detrás del sofá seguidas por los dos niños, que corrieron en pijama hacia él.

-Anda, pero...¿Qué tenemos aquí? A mi arándano y a mi pequeño guerrero -Magnus abrió los brazos y los dos niños se lanzaron a él, entonces Alec salió de detrás del sofá con el gato en brazos y un gesto de fastidio en el rostro. Magnus, con los niños todavía colgados de sus brazos y piernas, se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso.

-Gracias por estropearme la sorpresa, Magnus -replicó el cazador de sombras enfadado-. Ahora a ver quién les dice que no vamos a Disney.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que decírselo? Vamos a Disney, los cuatro, como una familia, ¿o tenías pensando hacer algo especial por nuestro aniversario? A ver si te pensabas que me había olvidado-Alec se sonrojó y Magnus rompió a reír mientras sujetaba a Max, que se había colgado de su espalda y estaba a punto de caerse. -Niños, portaos bien, venga, id a desayunar.

-Pero papi, papá nos ha dicho que íbamos a ir a desayunar todos juntos en un sitio muy bonito -dijo Max metiéndose un dedo en la nariz.

-¿Ah, sí? Max, no te metas el dedo en la nariz -le reprendió el brujo. -¿Y qué más os ha dicho papá?

-Teníamos que darte una sorpresa -respondió Raphael frotándose la nariz-. ¡La sorpresa! -Exclamó el niño saltando al suelo y tirando a su hermano de la camiseta del pijama. Max bajó con él al suelo y los dos niños corrieron de nuevo hacia el sofá y de ahí sacaron un pequeño paquete envuelto con un lazo de seda azul que los dos le tendieron.

-Eh, Raphael, que se lo teníamos que dar los dos -lloriqueó Max.

-Y los dos se lo hemos dado -respondió Raphael muy serio. Max estaba a punto de responder algo, pero entonces Magnus cortó la discusión.

-Max, no seas egoísta, tú has estado más tiempo que él dándome los regalos, así que ahora tienes que dejar que tu hermano tenga un poco más de participación. Y no me pongas pucheritos, venga anda, vamos al sofá y así lo abro. -Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano y las ventanas, que mostraban un hermoso paisaje nocturno, dejaron paso a una de las grandes avenidas de Nueva York.

Alec suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo más aún y fue a sentarse al sofá con los niños, que estaban muy emocionados mientras Magnus deshacía el lazo, por el que Max y Raphael comenzaron a pelearse, otra vez, pero Magnus hizo aparecer otro lazo exactamente igual para que los dos tuvieran uno, y abrió la caja, que contenía un marco hecho con palitos de helado y pintado de colores dispares y sobre el que había una foto que se habían hecho hacía no mucho, en un viaje que habían hecho a París y que les mostraba a los cuatro frente al Arco del Triunfo. Raphael estaba sobre los hombros de Alec y Magnus tenía a Max en brazos, los cuatro sonreían y parecían muy felices, había algo especial en aquella foto que hacía que a Alec le encantase.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, -dijo Magnus visiblemente sorprendido. El mago nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo emocionado porque alguien le regalase un marco de palos de helado. -¿De quién ha sido la idea? -Preguntó dejándolo sobre la mesa de café y guiñando un ojo a Alec. Max y Raphael, al ver que a su padre le había gustado su regalo, comenzaron a hablar a la vez mientras se atribuían los méritos del regalo.

-Niños, ya vale, -dijo Alec muy serio cortando la discusión-, por favor, id a vuestras habitaciones a vestiros, que si no vamos a desayunar a las tantas. Max y Raphael corrieron a sus cuartos y sus voces infantiles y alegres se perdieron por el pasillo. Magnus también se puso en pie y cogió la foto, sonrió a Alec y fue a su despacho seguido del Cazador de Sombras, que sonrió con ternura al ver cómo el brujo colocaba la foto encima de su escritorio, sobre una enorme pila de dibujos que sus hijos le habían hecho.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir a desayunar? ¿Me tengo que poner traje? -Preguntó Magnus mientras se dirigían a su cuarto.

-Sólo vamos a ir tortitas a la cafetería que hay al otro lado de la calle, esa en la que tú sueles robar, ¿te suena? A lo mejor no has entrado nunca -bromeó Alec. Como respuesta, Magnus le tiró un cojín de los muchos que había por el suelo de la habitación, pero el chico lo esquivó con una gran maestría impactando, directamente, contra la cara de Raphael, que había decidido entrar en esos momentos a mostrar a sus padres la ropa que había elegido. Raphael comenzó a llorar más por el susto que porque de verdad el golpe le hubiese dolido.

-Genial, Magnus -gruñó Alec mientras se acercaba a su hijo-. Raphael, venga, no llores, que ha sido sólo un cojín. Si lloras Miranda no te va a dar más sirope de fresa para las tortitas, y como Max te vea así va a reírse de ti, así que venga, límpiate las lágrimas. -El niño se puso muy serio entonces y se frotó los ojos para secar las lágrimas, después se quedó contemplando a Magnus, que se acercó y lo tomó en brazos.

-Vamos a ver, mi hombrecito, ¿quién ha elegido tu ropa? ¿Tu padre?

-No…-murmuró el niño- He sido yo, ¿está mal?

-¡No! -Exclamó Magnus viendo que el menor de sus hijos iba a romper a llorar de nuevo. Tras él, mientras se ponía los pantalones, pudo escuchar a Alec riéndose. -Pero vamos a ver, o te metes la camisa bien, o la dejas fuera, pero no la metes a cachos y a cachos la dejas colgando, Raphael -le reprendió mientras le colocaba bien la camisa, -y creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber abrocharte bien los botones, señor _yo soy el mejor cazador de sombras del mundo_ -Raphael enrojeció un poco y Magnus le revolvió el pelo-. Venga, anda, ponte los zapatos que papá y yo ya vamos. -Magnus dio un beso a su hijo en la frente y lo bajó a suelo, después el niño salió de la habitación corriendo y gritando algo que ni Magnus ni Alec entendieron pero que recibió una respuesta de Max desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Veinte minutos después los cuatro estaban en la cafetería que había justo enfrente del piso en el que vivían. Sobre la mesa había una cafetera extra grande, un par de vasos de leche con cacao y una cantidad ingente de tortitas. Max y Raphael se dedicaron a rellenar sus tortitas con las mezclas más explosivas que se pasaron por sus mentes y mientras que Alec se lamentaba pensando en que después iba a tener que aguantar a los dos con dolor de barriga, Magnus se divertía alentándolos con sus experimentos culinarios. Después de desayunar, y de darle las gracias a Miranda por las tortitas extra a las que les había invitado por ser el aniversario de Alec y Magnus, los dos niños comenzaron a decir que querían ir a Disneyland.

-Ahora los aguantas tú. Y cuando vomiten el desayuno por esos experimentos que han hecho, los aguantas tú -refunfuñó Alec mientras Max ponía pucheritos y Raphael se colgaba de la espalda de su padre.

-Venga niños, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? Además, hoy ibais a ir con la abuela Maryse, la tía Clary creo que tiene nuevas pinturas… -comenzó a decir Magnus, pero a los niños les daba igual, ellos querían ir al parque de atracciones. Y al parque de atracciones fueron.

Montaron en todas las atracciones que pudieron hasta que Max vomitó el desayuno y Raphael comenzó a encontrarse mal por haber comido tanto. Magnus se vio obligado a abrir un portal que les llevase de regreso a casa, pero una vez en el apartamento las cosas no mejoraron, porque Raphael comenzó a vomitar también, por lo que la casa de los Lightwood-Bane se llenó de lloros y de visitas al baño. Al final, cerca de las doce de la noche, consiguieron que los dos niños se quedasen dormidos y Magnus y Alec fueron a la cama, agotados, sabiendo que aquella noche no dormirían nada porque los dos niños se despertarían cada poco.

-Vaya, este creo que no ha sido nuestro mejor aniversario -dijo Magnus mientras se colaba en la cama. Alec le lanzo una mirada furiosa y se tumbó a su lado, pero no dijo nada. -Oh, vamos, no te enfades. Ya sé que tú lo habías preparado todo con mucho amor, pero con dos niños tan especiales como nuestros hijos los planes no siempre salen bien…

-Lo sé, pero Magnus, ¿por qué tenías que llevarlos a Disneyland? Sabías lo que iba a pasar -respondió Alec con los ojos cerrados. El brujo se recostó sobre un codo y miró a Alec, la luz de la luna del polo se colaba por la ventana de la habitación iluminando directamente el cuerpo apolíneo de Alec, las cicatrices dejadas por las runas se dibujaban en su cuerpo suavemente, como hebras de plata entretejidas entre su piel.

-La verdad es que yo también tenía una sorpresa preparada para ti, pero no sé si la seguirás queriendo -susurró Magnus al oído de Alec. Un escalofrío recorrió al chico, que clavó sus ojos en los de Magnus.

-Magnus esta noche no -suplicó Alec, cuidar a sus hijos le dejaba más cansado que matar demonios. El brujo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.

-Lo sé, pero como últimamente todas las noches me dices que no, he pensado que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, tú y yo, lejos, una semana. He hablado con Jace y él y Clary están dispuestos a quedarse con los niños, por favor, Alec, no me digas que no -el tono de Magnus estaba lleno de desesperación, algo que sorprendió a Alec, que nunca le había visto así, por lo que no pudo negarse. —Bien, perfecto, pues mañana por la mañana nos vamos.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Magnus y Alec dejaron a sus hijos en el Instituto y ellos regresaron a su casa para preparar las maletas, aunque Alec no tenía muy claro a dónde iban, por lo que comenzó a meter cosas en la maleta sin ton ni son.

-Alec, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó el brujo observando atentamente al chico mientras metía de cualquier manera un jersey de lana gris y un bañador de flores que parecía sacado de una película de los ochenta.

-Si me dijeras a dónde vamos podría hacer la maleta -protestó él. Magnus negó con la cabeza y chasqueó los dedos, entonces dos maletas aparecieron frente a ellos, una negra metalizada y otra otra de un colo azul cielo medianoche que cogió Magnus mientras abría el portal.

-Venga, vamos, no te quedes ahí pasmado, a ver si te creía que iba a dejar que eligieses tú tu ropa -Magnus sonrió y le tendió la mano, el Cazador de Sombras, un poco molesto, aceptó la mano y juntos atravesaron el portal, que les llevó a un lugar de ensueño, a un Paraíso en medio de la Tierra.

Alec soltó la mano de Magnus y se la pasó por el pelo, despeinándose.

-Vaya, este lugar es…-Alec no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describir aquel lugar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no digas nada...A ver, busquemos a alguien que nos diga dónde está nuestra habitación -dijo Magnus mirando alrededor.

El lugar en el que habían ido a parar no tenía nada que ver con el lugar que acababan de dejar, la luz en aquel lugar era más tenue, estaba a punto de anochecer y el sol se reflejaba en un agua tan prístina que se dejaba ver un fondo de coral y arena.

-Mira, por ahí viene un señor que tiene pinta de ser por aquí -dijo Magnus agitando la mano a un señor vestido con un taparrabos de paja, la piel tostada por el sol y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El señor se acercó a ellos y comenzó a hablar en un idioma muy musical que Alec no entendía y que, sin embargo, Magnus parecía dominar a la perfección.

Después de un largo rato charlando, el hombre comenzó a andar por una pasarela de madera que crujía bajo sus peso. Las maletas se deslizaban silenciosamente por ella y sólo se oía el susurro del mar a sus pies. A lo largo de la pasarela había pequeñas cabañas de juncos, algunas parecían vacías, pero de otras, sin embargo, salían pequeños susurros quedos, risas ahogadas. La cabaña que ellos iban a ocupar era la más alejada de todas y parecía ser un poco más grande, pero eso a Alec le daba igual, estaba demasiado concentrado en disfrutar del paisaje. El hombre le dio a Magnus una llave que sacó de un manojo que llevaba a la cintura y se alejó sin dejar de sonreír.

Magnus abrió la puerta y los dos se colaron en el interior de la cabaña. Alec dejó la maleta a un lado de la puerta y se dirigió a una de las ventanas más cercanas. De manera melancólica, el chico se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y contempló la puerta de sol. Magnus se acercó a él y buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Qué sitio tan bonito, es tan...tranquilo -dijo Alec con la mirada perdida. Magnus sonrió y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

-Sí, me encanta. Antes solía venir mucho -respondió Magnus haciendo una mueca con la cara que, por suerte, Alec no vio. -Bueno, ayer fui un día muy largo, ¿qué te parece si nos relajamos? Aunque aquí esté anocheciendo nosotros apenas acabamos de levantarnos -los ojos gatunos de Magnus brillaron mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta. Alec lo miró y parpadeó un par de veces, un poco confuso, pero enseguida se lanzó sobre él, empujándole contra la pared y presionando su cuerpo contra el del brujo.

Sus labios se unieron y entonces ellos fueron conscientes de lo mucho que se necesitaban y lo que se habían echado de menos, a pesar de que vivían juntos, de que dormían en la misma cama, hacía mucho que no sentían que podían entregarse por completo el uno al otro. Alec apoyó las manos en la pared, y los juncos de la cabaña crujieron, Magnus con manos expertas, deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta de Alec y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si quisiera memorizar cada fibra del cuerpo del chico. Como si no las conociera. Cuando se separaron, Alec se quitó la camiseta con urgencia y volvió a lanzarse sobre él, pero Magnus se lo impidió apartándose un poco.

-Vamos al jacuzzi -jadeó el brujo. Alec asintió, pero antes de subir las escaleras que separaban los dos niveles de la cabaña, se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina que había en un rincón, Magnus cogió un par de copas y una botella de vino, después subieron al jacuzzi, pero antes de abrir la botella, sus cuerpos volvieron a fundirse en uno solo, deshaciéndose de la ropa, que había comenzado a molestar.

Se separaron sofocados, afuera ya había anochecido, por lo que Magnus encendió la luz con un chasquido de dedos y le guiñó un ojo a Alec, después se metieron en el jacuzzi y llenaron sus copas de vino, que bebieron despacio, disfrutando de aquel momento de silencio que no iba a ser interrumpido por los lloros de ningún niño, ni por ninguna llamada de emergencia proveniente del Instituto. Aquel silencio era el silencio más puro al que podían aspirar. Magnus se acurrucó entre los brazos de Alec, que apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, y suspiró.

-Alec, ¿somos malos padres por sentirnos bien por no estar con nuestros hijos? -Preguntó el brujo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No -respondió Alec -. Todos los padres necesitan, a veces, pasar un tiempo a solas, sin hijos de por medio porque si no la pasión desaparece -Alec parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo-. A mis padres les pasó -susurró el chico. Magnus esperaba que el chico añadiese algo más, pero no lo hizo. El silencio entre los dos pareció volverse un poco tenso, pero entonces Magnus se puso en pie, se ató una toalla blanca a la cintura y volvió a chasquear los dedos. Sobre la cama, que era inmensa y ocupaba gran parte del espacio superior de la cabaña, aparecieron platos de comida típicos de la zona, casi todos a base de marisco y pescado junto con un par de botellas de vino blanco.

Alec comenzó a beber despacio, saboreando el vino y la comida, pero Magnus, en cambio, sólo le miraba. Alec, con sus fríos ojos brillando con tanta luz que casi le cegaba. Alec, con movimientos siempre estudiados y precisos y que, sin embargo, a veces eran impredecibles. Alec, de la sangre del Ángel, que estaba con él, el hijo de un demonio, en medio de un Paraíso. El brujo sonrió y Alec lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo te miraba -respondió Magnus encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama-. ¿No puedo hacerlo? -La voz de Magnus era sugerente, casi un ronroneo desesperado, una llamada de atención. Los ojos de Alec brillaron mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino y la depositaba con delicadeza sobre la mesilla.

-Vaya, Magnus, no sé para qué hemos traído maletas, si dentro de esta habitación no creo que nos haga falta la ropa -dijo entonces Alec. El brujo abrió tanto sus ojos de gato que estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Alec sonrió con un gesto enigmático que a Magnus volvía loco, y entonces el brujo se lanzó sobre él, haciendo desaparece la comida para evitar algún accidente.

Magnus y Alec rodaron por la cama, las toallas con las que se habían cubierto se enredaron entre las sábanas, entre sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos de una fina película de sudor, sal y pasión. La boca de Alec sabía a vino, la de Magnus, a deseo. Veinte dedos recorrían cada centímetro de piel de dos cuerpos que no deseaban nada más que estar cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca que no se pudiera distinguir dónde empezaba uno y donde acaba el otro; cada segundo era una pelea constante por conquistar un centímetro de cuerpo enemigo, por besar una zona todavía no besada, por lograr la victoria en esa pelea que ninguno quería ganar porque perder era más excitante.

Después de un largo rato sin apenas hablar, se tumbaron con las manos entrelazadas y mirando al techo. Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente del cazador, se deslizó por su rostro, bajó por su barbilla y, de ahí, cayó al colchón. La respiración de Magnus estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad y su pelo hacía tiempo que había perdido la forma que tanto le había costado darle por la mañana.

-¿Crees que después de una semana aquí seremos capaces de volver a casa? -Susurró Magnus cerrando los ojos. Alec dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Acabamos de llegar, no me hables de volver a casa. Pero supongo que sí, porque queramos o no, Max y Raphael son nuestra familia y, si ellos no estuvieran, no podríamos apreciar estos momentos de soledad.

-Tienes razón -sonrió Magnus-. Como siempre, tienes razón.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y, casi sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos arropados por el susurro del mar.

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
